Sixth Hour English
by majorfangirl
Summary: Nothing impresses Kurenai more than an independent girl and Tenten proves to be just that. All too impressive, she is slowly causing Kurenai to fall in love with her student even though she is engaged! KureTen, AsuShizu, some AsuKure, TenOC


**A/N: Okay, here's my other story for celebrating a year of fics. It's a little bit late, but you can all just get over it!**

**Kaeru: YURI**

**Me: Yaaaay! Also, this story will contain some mentions of NaruSaku, SasuIno, KibaHina, SuiKa, KidoTayu, DosuKin, KakaAnko, GaiOC, KabuShizu, IruShizu, EbisuShizu, EbisuOC, and Gaara not liking Matsuri or Sari!**

_August_

"Alright, Kurenai, good luck with your students!" a woman with black hair and coal black eyes said on the first day of school, a day in late August.

"Thanks, Shizune," replied a woman who also had black hair, but had crimson eyes instead. Her name was Yuhi Kurenai and she and her friend Shizune were both 26 year old teachers at Konoha High.

Shizune had been teaching for two years as a math teacher and Kurenai was starting her first year as an English teacher for juniors and seniors. Another teacher, Asuma, had helped her get the job. After all, he couldn't leave his fiancée hanging.

"Well, see you later!" Shizune said sweetly and left to go get ready for a day of teaching and whatnot. Kurenai sat down at her desk and watched as three girls wandered in, two giggling and one smiling but looking down.

"Good morning, girls, I'm your teacher, Ms. Yuhi," she said, smiling kindly.

"Yamanaka Ino," a blonde on said with a grin.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," a girl with pink hair added.

"I-I…am Hyuuga Hinata," the last one, with indigo hair, said.

More girls, such as Karin, Tayuya, Kin, Matsuri, and Sari found their way to her class along with plenty of boys, including Sakura's blonde boyfriend Naruto, Ino's boyfriend Sasuke, Hinata's boyfriend Kiba, Karin's boyfriend Suigetsu, Kidomaru and Dosu, who enjoyed flirting with Tayuya and Kin, and Gaara, who ignored all of Matsuri and Sari's advances.

The bell rang and Kurenai proceeded in introducing herself and listening to their introductions, hoping for a specific type of person.

~X~

There was only one thing Kurenai could say about these girls at her school: likeable, but not independent, non-flirty, but not uptight, crazy feminists who think it's sexist for guys to think girls are hot. Someone like she had been when she was younger. So far, no luck at all. Even Tayuya and Kin, who had shown great prospects, had ended up flirting right back at Kidomaru and Dosu.

On her lunch, she listened to the other teachers go on about their lives and learned that two other teachers, Kakashi and Anko, were dating, confirming one of the rumors she had happened to overhear students discussing.

Asuma carried on a conversation with her, or tried, but her mind was still on her student dilemma, so he ended up talking more with Shizune.

Shizune had been friends with Kurenai since kindergarten and had even introduced her to Asuma. She was a great friend, but had no boyfriend herself. She had dated a few, but all had ended no too long later. She and Kabuto had gotten into a huge fight, Ebisu had found someone perfect for him named Bara, and Iruka transferred far away and didn't think he would be able to handle a long distance relationship.

However, the blackette simply said that it must not have been meant to be and just moved on, hoping to find the guy that _was_ meant to be. She was lonely, though, Kurenai could tell for she knew her best friend better than anyone in the world and knew, especially by the way she looked at other happy couples that she saw.

"Kurenai, how's your first day going?" Asuma asked her, breaking her train of thought.

"Oh, it's been great!" she said truthfully. "The kids are wonderful and I feel so close to them already."

"Great," he said with a smile. She wondered why it didn't effect her the same as it had before. After all, she still greatly loved the man, right? Right, of course, he was her husband-to-be.

~X~

Fifth hour was more or less the same. The students were starting to seem like clones, especially the girls, who were nothing like she was when she was their age. Then sixth hour came and the seniors she had that hour made their way to her class.

"Come on," she heard a male's voice say, "you've been turning me down forever, Tenten, gimme a shot!"

"No way!"

A boy followed a girl with brown hair and brown eyes with stubborn look on her face, trying to convince her to date him. She, however, showed no signs of giving in any time soon.

The bell rang and Kurenai got everyone to calm down before saying, "Alright, everyone, let's introduce ourselves. We'll start with you." She pointed to he brunette, curious about her.

She stood up and a lot of boys stared at her. One girl was looking at her particularly lecherously. "My name is Tenten and I-"

"Never go out with anyone," someone said, interrupting her to finish the sentence as he saw fit.

"Maybe if you guys would focus more on-"

"On what? We want to go out with you and you completely blow us off! Why can't you just give someone a shot?" one guy asked.

"She wants me, she just won't admit it," the girl who had been looking at Tenten said.

"I would never want a perv like you!"

"Keep telling yourself that," she said with a smirk.

"Guys, please," Kurenai said, trying to restore some order. She moved on to the next student, but was still thinking about Tenten and how she didn't need a guy- or girl, for that matter- to complete her. Interesting.

~X~

"Hey, Tenten, can I talk to you for a sec?" Kurenai asked the pretty girl after class before she could escape into the hallways.

"Oh, sure, Ms. Yuhi," she said, walking over to her desk.

"Sorry you got interrupted today."

"Oh, they do that all the time," she said, shrugging. "All of them are desperate to date me, that Ringo in particular. Does it make me a bad person to keep turning down everyone who asks me?"

"Of course not! A close friend of mine doesn't date anyone that she doesn't think she won't get very close to. She's been through three relationships that had ended badly and she doesn't want a fourth one."

"Thanks, Ms. Yuhi. I know this is your first time teaching, but I really think you were made for the job," the brunette said before walking away, leaving a blushing Kurenai behind her.

~X~

She couldn't explain why Tenten had been on her mind all day. The young, pretty girl had never been far from her thoughts, not even when Asuma said that he was going to take her somewhere nice for dinner. Normally she would get really excited and only think about her great of a time they would have together, but now she could only think about her brunette student.

Tenten continued to reside in her mind as she got dressed for the date, as she got into his car, as they reached the restaurant, and while they conversed, her thoughts were with Tenten.

"So, any students that stand out to you?"

That was exactly the prompt she needed. She talked about how beautiful the younger girl was, how sweet, how great of a personality she had, how much she was reminded of herself.

"Man, sounds like you're more in love with her than your are with me!" he said jokingly.

Kurenai's heart started pounding and her face turned red. "N-no! That's not true!"

"Calm down, I was only kidding."

"Oh…yeah."

"I had her in class last year. The boys and one girl are crazy about her but she doesn't like any of them. A lot of girls hate her because she's so popular but she doesn't care. She hangs out with two guys that don't like her romantically and could care less about the other girls.

"Oh, I see," she mumbled, curious about her feelings for this student.

**A/N: I love AsuKure as much as the next guy, but I have to sorta end their relationship for this story. However, if you hadn't noticed her interest in him was already waning before she met Tenten. More will be revealed later.**

**Kaeru: Look out for next time!**


End file.
